Sentient Care
by Oceanstalker
Summary: Winner of DeviantArt's Krytus/Kyburi Contest. This one-shot tale tells of Kyburi's little discovery that would change her forever, How she is going to balance this ordeal with her duty to the RS5 is a miracle.


Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

All rights reserved.

BF5- Sentient Care.

Kyburi returned to the Reds' hideout after her latest patrol. There was a glint in her eyes as she was making her way to Krytus. She came upon a broad red door with the leader's insignia on it, she was just about a feet near it when Kytren came out, he looked at her. Grief and a slight terror could be seen on his face, "It may not be wise to enter right now." He whispered. She smirked at him, "Only a bumbling coward would say such things," she shoved him aside and walked right in.

For as long as she could remember Krytus would never be angry at her. She has been the most diligent of her team; tracking down enemies, giving ingenious suggestions and even if she failed her missions she would be less likely to be punished than the others, for she would often find something that would be of use to him, therefore compensating her failures. As the time passed sense their release from her and the team's prison, the team were beginning to doubt Krytus' ambitions. Of course this dose not dampened her vision of his glorious conquest, from the very moment she first saw him, back at their home planet, she was determined to be beside him to the ends of the multiverse. And she would trample anyone who dares to stand in his way, including her own team mates.

Krytus slouched in his throne, with his hand to his wrinkled face. Today was what could have been the most down-right pathetic battle his team has ever had with the Battle Force 5. Krylox's bumbling actions had cost Kyrosys's accuracy to shoot, which in turn spiraled both of them off a cliff. Kytren tripped over a trunk while fighting the team's scout. But what really brought his piss to a boil, was how **he** died. Of all the things to be killed by. He was sent to his re-spawn chamber. By a pebble! One tiny hit, from one tiny pebble, cracked his entire shell. There was a crick in the door, presenting to him Kyburi, the only one who didn't died from today's battle; which he found rather suspicious. Come to think of it Kyburi has been elusive the whole day. But this was the third sentient he had talked to and it was getting on his last nerve, "What is it Kyburi?" he growled. She could see the threatening irritation in his eyes from the other side of the room; but quickly mustered up her composer, "I've found something that might be of use to us." His audio sensors perked up, "I'm listening." She continued, "A map that would lead us to a radar that could track any living sentient," there was a gleam in his eyes, sharing the grin it encouraged her to walk closer, "I've already traced it to a battlezone few lightyears away it is currently under 40, 000 ft of rock." A new burst of energy emerged in him as he left his seat to reach to her, "Well done Kyburi," he smiled, "prepare the team immediately!"

She nodded and headed for the door, but a low voice got in her way, "One more thing Kyburi." She trembled as she heard the slow, firm, demanding steps coming from behind; she knew what was coming, those steps could only mean one thing. She nervously turned around, "I was just thinking," he said, "how odd it was for you to return after a battle unharmed."

"Fortune I suppose."

He took a steady pace around her, "For the pass hours I've been hearing what appears to be, laughter," he leaned over her shoulder, "tiny laughter.""The others have noticed it too," he returned to face her, "not to mention your frequent absence and that strange container I found in the dinning room." She was trembling in her boots, she knew she was being caught, but she has a plan for situation like this. She loosed her shoulders, and drew closer to him, "Perhaps you all were just under stressed," She smiled, stroking him with her lazy eyes, "We have been waging this war sense the fall of the blue sentients," she folded her arms, "Its even taking a bit of a toll on me, you can't expect me to be with you 24/7 can you?"

Krytus twitched his brow, he hates it when she plays that game, its half the reason why she never faces his raft, and it's been quite a nasty habit for him to submit to it. He knew its not good for a leader to be this easily distracted, but he still he couldn't help but be lost to her eyes and her swaying movements. S flustered sigh passed through his lips, "Very well, just summon everyone." She smiled, "Works every time!" she gleed in her head as she left.

Kyburi Returned to her quarters where the map was last seen along with something else. She passed her door and gently walked toward a fluffy bundle of leaves, giant feathers and some hide, sleeping on top of the bundle was a human baby, sucking his thumb. As soon as she picked him up, he yarned and opened his caramel eyes. His smile brought warmth to her essence, an energy that she couldn't compare to the kind she'd drained out of many lifeforms.

It all began today on the battlezone, the reds pulled yet another assault on the Battle Force 5. She was chasing her counter part when her audio scanners detected a cry close to her range. She deactivated her Venicus and head for the source, that was when she found the infant, wallowing among the bushes. Her scanners indicated that it was a male, not that it mattered, because he was now her new snack. She picked him up and proceed to drain him; however he stopped crying and looked straight at her, there was something in his sparkly little eyes that captivated her. She was compelled to stroke his smooth jet hair, he laughed as he reached his puny hands to her face. Kyburi had never felt so at peace, but it surprised her when he started to cry. According to her scanners he was in need of nourishment, in her little research on humans, their juveniles feed on the mammary extract known as 'milk'. She took the infant and reactivated her vehicle, with the help of her tracking system, she found a mother Modox and extracted her milk. She gave some to the starving baby in a tube like shell from a plant and saved the rest, knowing that human babies need plenty of milk. While she blissfully feed him, she noticed four red blurs dashed across the sky, she couldn't believe she had been distracted for so long. She took the human infant reformed her ride and returned to the red sentient base. A huge fraction of the day was spent hiding him from her team, there has been lots of close calls, dodging between her duties and keeping the baby happy and unseen. She feed him in the dinning room when Kytren came in, it was a narrow escape and she left the tube behind to keep him hidden. At one point she was getting flustered, "What was I thinking?" she yelled in her head. Sense when has put up so much inconvenience, especially for an infant, a human infant, the species of her nemesis. "Enough!" She grabbed him, "This ends now!" And then it happened,

"Ki… bu…iiii!"

She gasped. No blade of any kind could pierce her shell more than the child's first word, this further enhanced his charming smile, his sweet caramel eyes, and his soft tiny hands stroking her face. Before she knew it she was smiling, but then she detected one of her comrades and have to keep the baby quiet once more. She knew she have been exceptionally secluded today; she carried the child and went out on patrol in a wistful attempt to compensate her scarcity. After many hours, luck was on her side when she found the map. By then the baby slept in her Venicus, she took the needed sleeping materials and headed to base.

As usual, Krytus and his team were in hot pirsut of the Battle Force 5. Their tech support were now in possession of the map and were working out the coordinates. But what topped it off was that Kyburi was once again no where to be seen, his team has been suspecting that she was malfunctioning or she has been secretly involved with their enemies. Krytus refused to hear such thing, for he had known her to be the most dedicated of his team, even though her antics may irritate him sometimes; but now their hunches were growing on him. This mission was most important to him, it could be his best chance to find Sage, but if there is a traitor in his mist that radar may be of no use to him if he was caught, for all he know this 'radar' may have just been used as bait. He knew this battle was once again a lost cause, so he adjusted his com link so she wouldn't hear the following commands, "Krylox, take over and keep them busy," he ordered, "I'm going to look for Kyburi." He drove off into the forest for a few minuets until his scanners indicated Kyburi, he deactivated his car and walked stealthily to her current direction. Soon, the closer he got, the louder he heard a noise; it was that same laughter he and his team had been hearing the whole day, he peeped through the bushes and what he saw put all of his entity to a stand still.

Later that evening Kyburi was lounging at the main hall when Kyrten came with Krylox and Kyrosis, "Kyburi, Krytus request of your presence immediately." A sinister grin was plastered on each face, everyone knew her absence cost them the battle, and could imagine how pissed their leader would be to be miserably failing two battles in one day. Kyrosis stepped in, "It appeared you are running out of luck," Krylox added, "Yeah, for once we're not in trouble!" She threw a light snarl at them as she walked off.

She reach to the door the second time and went through, she took long steps to his throne, trying to think of any excuse for her lack of performance, but the impatient leader cried, "Get over here!" When she rushed there, he rose and made the same steps he gave her earlier. Before she could speak he canceled her out, "I know about the baby," he stated, she froze, she knew then there was no escaping this time, as he walked around her the once more, "I saw you holding him in the woods today." He continued, "It all makes sense, the laughter, the foreign object in the dinning room, the long periods of your absence, which mind you, cost us **two battles**," he once again leaned over, keeping his stern face, "Tell me Kyburi, were you not aware of his species, or do you suddenly wish to betray us?" Kyburi tried to protest but his fingers sealed her lips, "All right now you could of killed that thing," He raised his brow, "Unless… you intended to hide a tracking beacon when you handed it to that female human in the woods, were you?" Again she froze, she had a perfect strategy to get the co-ordinates to earth and she let it slipped away; realizing her error, she frowned. "No you didn't" he shock his head, "You disappoint me Kyburi, I have never seen you the way I saw you today." Both backs faced each other, she looked down; but his next words brought a chill she has **never** been given before, "On the other hand," he said smoothly, his grin spread, "if I ever wanted a progeny… I know who to turn to." He could sense the sensuous shivers emitting from the female sentient as he said those words. He looked back to the moment he saw her at the forest.

There was Kyburi, sitting on a stone, holding a human infant; it was beyond his belief, such a offense to him for her to be holding such a disgusting creature. She truly was malfunctioning, isn't she aware of what she is holding? He must be instantly eliminated! But that was only one part of his shock, she was smiling as the juvenile stroked her face; every part of her was beaming, he could of even sworn he saw her floating at some point. There was no doubt there is a side to Kyburi he has never seen before, a tender, sweeter side; for a second, he even thought she was holding a small sentient in her arms. Then everything stopped. She retuned to her cold self as soon as her counter part arrived, swiftly she rose and handed the child over to her. As she was walking away the child cried, "KI..BU..IIII!" He saw her cringed in grief as she disappeared into the woods.

He shock his head and returned to the matter at hand, "You may leave now." She snapped out and was on her way, looking passed Krytus she saw the grin and look in his eyes she hadn't seen since the day they first met. She discretely turned her head and blushed, a nostalgic moment occurred between them before she left the room. Outside, the other reds casted bewildering looks at her as she walked pass them with a smile in her face.

The End.


End file.
